Golf bags have been in widespread use as standard equipment for golf for many years. Golf bags typically have a tubular construction with a closed bottom and have a carrying strap of sling attached between an upper and a lower portion of the bag. The bag is open at the top for receiving one or more golf clubs. Conventional golf bags are constructed of an outer skin or shell which is reinforced with a supporting inner structure so that the golf bag is self-supporting and can be stood up in an upright position with or without benefit of external support. This type of golf bag is generally a bulky item, about three feet high and available in various diameters, such as nine or twelve inches. Due to the volume it occupies, an article of this size is costly to stock in inventory and to ship in commerce. In fact, the cost of transportation of golf bags represents a substantial fraction of the ultimate retail price of the article. Additionally, golf bags are typically manufactured in volume which makes it inconvenient to customize each golf bag for a particular user. Moreover, reducing the labor and/or time involved in the construction of a golf bag would also be beneficial in reducing overall costs.
Consequently, a golf bag which alleviates problems associated with conventional golf bags is needed.